criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arrow Flies True
The Arrow Flies True is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-eighth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and eighteenth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Breakspear Boulevard. Plot As Spencer and the player attended the political campaign banquet hosted by Mayor Idris Moonlight, the crowd was watching a display of dancers dance as the entertainment before a shattering of glass is heard and a dancer dropped before their eyes. Upon investigation, the player and Spencer found the body of dancer Taylor Grunt with an arrow piercing her skull. They then found clues to suspect politician Rita Carmichaels, wealthy youngster Archibald Winchester and his husband, Mayor Moonlight's mayoral aide Jordan Winchester. Soon after, Helena Hartmann came to reveal that she discovered that the arrow that killed Taylor was shot from a café. They then headed to the starlit floral café and discovered clues to suspect the owner of the floral café, Delilah Fortuna, who revealed that she opened the café after earning enough to afford it ever since she was suspected previously. They also found clues at the floral café to suspect horse jockey Magdalena Joyce in the murder before finding out the killer got their crossbow from the country of Switzerland. They then found out that Taylor was trying to seduce Jordan for political connections, which angered Archibald when he found out. Soon after, the team learned that Mayor Moonlight was about to continue hosting the banquet on the promenade. After they stopped the guests from walking all over the promenade and potentially sabotaging evidence, the player and Spencer soon found enough clues to incriminate Magdalena for the crime. Magdalena tried to deny the accusations but started to crack as the pair pressed on with evidence, prompting Magdalena to confess that Taylor was trying to escape them. When asked what she meant, Magdalena confessed that she married young and she and her husband Charles, were never able to have children. After trying different treatments and it coming back unsuccessful, Magdalena snapped and gave up hope; until she saw Taylor. She confessed that she saw Taylor dancing and hatched an idea, then encouraging her husband to start an affair with Taylor and get her pregnant so they could take the child and raise it as their own. Charles then started seducing Taylor and invited her back to their home in order to sleep with her, but Taylor overheard Magdalena and Charles' plan and attempted to flee. Taylor then clawed her way out and fled to the banquet for help, but Magdalena chased after her. To keep her from talking, Magdalena and Charles shot her through the skull with her family's hunting crossbow and watched her drop dead. Disgusted by Magdalena and Charles' sick motives, Judge South sentenced the pair to life imprisonment in different prisons. After the trial, the player and Spencer then went to see Idris about what worried him and the Mayor explained that he received a threatening message on his phone. They then searched for his phone in the banquet room, soon tracking it down and sending it to Emilio, who revealed it was a video message from the Crimson Eye. The video message then showed a cloaked figure with a distorted voice, telling them that the Crimson Eye had taken over the district's economical center of the city, Fairview Hills and that they were dubbing it as The Blood Kingdom, the center of a new Stonemoor. They then asked the Mayor if he had collected files about the Eye, and the Mayor directed them to the promenade where they found files that was written by Judge South. At the courthouse, Judge South explained that he had found cases that involved a bloody eye spray-painted on locations across Stonemoor or criminals proving allegiance to "the one who will take an eye for an eye". Meanwhile, Todrick Cole told the team that Siobhan Craner had woken up during the case, but she had received a call from the doctor in charge of watching her, Stuart Illumis, that Siobhan had escaped. At the hospital, Doctor Illumis explained that he had been tending to her since she woke, but when he left to get her medication, he returned to see that she had escaped, leaving a matchbox talking about a floral café. Once April and the player remembered that the player investigated a café like that while solving Taylor's murder, they then hurried there and found an IV drip that Fleur was able to confirm that it belonged to Siobhan. With a Crimson Eye insurgent out there, the player and April then vowed to find her before the murderous librarian could kill anyone else like she did previously. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told them that they had to find Siobhan Craner. However, Jordan Winchester came in a panic to the detectives, before he revealed to Dustin and the player that he heard gunshots at the mayor's offices. When he went to investigate the office, he saw a window wide open next to the body of Idris Moonlight, assassinated by the Crimson Eye. Summary Victim *'Taylor Grunt' (found shot dead in the skull) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow and Arrows' Killer *'Magdalena and Charles Joyce' Suspects Profile *The suspect has practiced archery *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has been to Switzerland Profile *The suspect has practiced archery *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a necktie. Profile *The suspect has practiced archery *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a necktie. Profile *The suspect has practiced archery *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears a necktie. Profile *The suspect has practiced archery *The suspect eats cherry liqueur chocolates *The suspect has been to Switzerland Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has practiced archery. *The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates. *The killer has been to Switzerland. *The killer wears a necktie. *The killer weighs at least 140 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Political Banquet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Cake Stand, Broken Arrow) *Examine Smashed Cake Stand. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Rita Carmichaels) *Question Rita about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Breakspear Promenade) *Investigate Breakspear Promenade. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Invitation Revealed; New Suspect: Archibald Winchester) *Interrogate Archibald about the murder that occurred. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Jordan Winchester) *Ask Jordan if he knew about the murder of his old friend. *Examine Broken Arrow. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has practiced archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Starlit Floral Café. (Clues: Locked Case, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Café Sign) *Examine Café Sign. (Result: Café Owner Identified; New Suspect: Delilah Fortuna) *Ask Delilah if she noticed anything odd in her café. (Attribute: Delilah eats cherry liqueur chocolates and has practiced archery) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Crossbow Case Unlocked) *Analyze Crossbow. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Crossbow and Arrows; Attribute: The killer has been to Switzerland; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Faded Medal) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Horse Riding Medal; New Suspect: Magdalena Joyce) *Question Magdalena Joyce about the murder. (Attribute: Magdalena eats cherry liqueur chocolates) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Locked Security Camera) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Archibald about his argument. (Attribute: Archibald eats cherry liqueur chocolates, has been to Switzerland and has practiced archery, Jordan eats cherry liqueur chocolates and has been to Switzerland) *Ask Jordan about the victim using him. (Attribute: Jordan has practiced archery) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Promenade Walkway. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Receipt, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Horseshoe Threat) *Question Magdalena about the horseshoe threat. (Attribute: Magdalena has been to Switzerland and has practiced archery) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Delilah about what the victim owed. (Attribute: Delilah has been to Switzerland) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Typed Message) *Analyze Typed Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Rita about the message she sent to Taylor. (Attribute: Rita eats cherry liqueur chocolates, has been to Switzerland and has practiced archery) *Investigate Café Balcony. (Clues: Quiver of Arrows, Glove) *Examine Glove. (Result: Fibers Collected) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a necktie) *Examine Quiver of Arrows. (Result: Shoeprint) *Analyze Quiver. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Steps to Take Control (4/6). (No stars) The Steps to Take Control (4/6) *See what has worried Mayor Moonlight. *Investigate Political Banquet. (Clues: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Idris's Phone) *Analyze Idris's Phone. (06:00:00) *Question Idris Moonlight about information on the Eye. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Breakspear Promenade. (Clue: Faded Files) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Crimson Eye Files) *Question Judge South about if he knew anything about the Eye. (Reward: Burger) *See Stuart about what has happened at the hospital. *Investigate Starlit Floral Café. (Clue: IV Drip) *Examine IV Drip. (Result: Blood Collected) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Ask Delilah if she saw Siobhan. (Reward: Archery Jacket) *See Jordan Winchester about what is wrong. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Breakspear Boulevard